hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dust
[ Work in Progress; cleaning up ] Gimme da drugs!!! Appearance Angel Dust is a tall, very slim spider demon with fluffy hair, with pink details upon his body. His eyes do not match with one another along with sharp teeth and a golden tooth. His clothes usually consist of a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by black shorts and long thigh high boots, covering the majority of his legs. Personality He is a very sarcastic and sassy fellow who has no problem with being reckless in his own ways, known to be a bit of a prankster, he can be either a playful mess or easily destructive of he pleases. Angel Dust's attitude can be considered blunt yet with a sense of style, always carrying a dramatic persona everywhere he goes. He does, however, avoid holding emotional relationships with others, and tends to be a loose cannon most of the time instead of being a rather serious character. Background Born in a crime family, Angel Dust is the biggest adult-film star superstar in all of Hell. Drowning out his world with narcotics and a twisted sense of humor, he becomes the hotel's first unpredictable patient. Relationships Vaggie Vaggie and Angel share a passive-aggressive relationship with each other. For now, they are on basic terms with one another. They do not like nor dislike each other. Alastor The relationship between Alastor and Angel is unknown, however, Angel his mentioned that Alastor is like a "Strawberry Pimp" in regards to his looks. Charlie One of Charlie's first patients with the hotel. They become friends as the pilot progresses. Cherri Bomb Cherri Bomb and Angel are best friends. They both get involved in Turf wars. Arackniss Arackniss is Angel's brother. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. Molly Molly is Angel's twin sister. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. When asked on what Angel and Molly's relationship is, Vivziepop said that their siblings and that she can't say much about it. Angel's Mummy Angel has a mother. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. When asked about if there's anything planned for Angel's mom, Vivziepop said that she can't say much about it. Angel's Dad Angel has a dad. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. Trivia * At Momocon 2019, when asked if Angel Dust will ever have a boyfriend, Vivziepop said Angel will have a boyfriend later in the series, with zero indication into who. ** Vivziepop also said she will not say who or if they're in the show or not yet. * Angel is gay, but Vivziepop did say that he does sleep with women for money. * Angel named himself after the drug Phencyclidine because he died because he had too much of it. * When asked if Angel keeps in contact with his family, Vivziepop said that it might be a story relevant thing. * A lot of Angel Dust's family is in hell. * The one thing Angel doesn't like about his demon form is his feet. * He can speak Italian. * When asked if when Angel died he get into sex work or do mob fan stuff first, Vivziepop said that he got into sex stuff pretty early on and he rejected the mob stuff. ** She also said that it will be explored later in the series so she can't say much. * According to Vivizepop during a stream where Alastor’s voice actor first appeared, she revealed that Angel have a soft spot for children. However, he would be the “friendly irresponsible“ type around them. While he wouldn’t act inappropriate around them, he would still swear around them. * He’s a masochist. * According to Vivziepop, there's a reason on why Angel is so brightly colored. She also said that that's something she wants to explore in his character later in the series. * His original real name was Martin, but Vivziepop confirmed in a Ashley Nichols stream that that's no longer canon. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Hero